


Soldier Boy

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Growth, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Headcanon Of Lu Tens's Death
Kudos: 3





	Soldier Boy

Lu Ten was horrified, a platoon of recruits sent to death for what he now knew was an unjust reason, he entered his father's tent. Ah! My son, come eat, have some tea," came the gravely voice of General Iroh. "What is troubling you my son?" He asked, looking at his son, who was silent. "This war, it is wrong." "How is it wrong to spread our greatness?" Iroh asked with a smile, Lu Ten looked away. "Tell the Fire Lord to stop this; as his favours son he will listen," he begged. "You dare speak in such a way?!" Iroh was getting angry, so was his son. "The civilians don't deserve this father; the men, women and children. This is not what Agni and the Spirits would want!" "You are speaking like a traitor!"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH A LIFE OF PEACE AND PROSPERITY. I SUGGEST YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT IT IS YOU WANT FROM YOUR LIFE! Father ... It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Remember that, right?" Iroh just waved him off, Lu Ten was saddened by this. He hoped, his father world think on what he said.

Days would pass and Iroh had received a letter from his son, but hadn't opened it; he was about to open it when a man walked in his face from. "General Iroh?" "Yes lieutenant Chan?" Iroh was curious, chan was always known for being cheerful. "Your son, Lu Ten … he fought at the wall. He did not make it, I am sorry General." Iroh took several moments to process what had happened, before asking to be left alone. he then opened the letter. Inside were words that made him break down in tears. 'To General Iroh; see you after we win the war. Your loyal son, Lu Ten.'

At the foot of a tree, miles outside the great city, the prince had been buried and the heavens opened, a storm filling the dark sky. When the personnel left, Iroh kneeled I frowns of the the gravesite. "My beloved Lu Ten … I will see you again." Iroh remembered his son's last words to him; it was time to find himself as his son had begged him to days ago.


End file.
